Écume de souvenirs
by Bymeha
Summary: " Les vagues vont et viennent, presque avec mélancolie, laissent des traînées d'écume derrière leur passage, continuent inlassablement de s'écraser sur le sable ; un peu comme nous, âmes brisées aux cœurs meurtris. Et peut-être ont-elles aussi besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recueillir, rassembler l'écume pleine de souvenirs. " Lyon centric, léger Lyvia sur un fond de Gruvia. OS.


Hello !

Ahem. Je sens que tout le fandom va me détester, mais OUI, c'est _ENCORE_ un texte dépressif après la mort de Grey - donc on peut plus ou moins dire que c'est du spoil, mais de toute façon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous suivez les scans, j'imagine. Je suis un monstre de vous sortir du Lyvia - enfin pas vraiment, mais voyez avant de juger ! - après ça, mais je voulais absolument poster quelque chose de ce genre.

Tout ça a été écrit en une journée - je suis un MONSTRE, je sais, je sais. Merci. Ahem. *PAN* - et j'avais trèèèès envie de le poster. Enfin sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Lyon, première fois avec une narration en " je ", première fois que j'fais un truc dépri-... Nan j'déconne, j'adore ça. C8

Et, euhm, maintenant, je vous laisse lire et fuis très vite avant que certaines fans ne me tombent dessus. Coucou aux copines de FFans et de la SPPS et bonne lecture ! 8D

* * *

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Peut-être un peu de romance pour ceux qui veulent bien le voir.

**Rating :** K+.

**Personnages : **Lyon, Juvia.

**Pairing :** Hmm... On va dire Gruvia en arrière-plan, peut-être Lyvia ? A vous de juger.

**Chronologie :** Après l'hypothétique mort de Grey.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** _In my veins_ de Andrew belle ou _Illusion_ de VNV Nation - merci à Awaix pour me l'avoir passée d'ailleurs !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Écume de souvenirs —**

* * *

Elle est à mes côtés.

Nous regardons la mer. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour m'emmener jusqu'ici, et encore moins pourquoi ; mais elle est là, à mes côtés, juste à côté. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

C'est tout ce qui a toujours compté ; et c'est tout ce qui comptera toujours, tout ce qui passera en premier. Je le sais.

C'est l'hiver. Tout est gris ; l'océan, l'horizon clair, le ciel, le sable humide dans lequel il se reflète. Il fait un peu froid ; mais c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète, pas pour moi.

Parce qu'elle est tout ce qui compte. Oh, elle comptait déjà à l'époque, crois-moi... Mais depuis... Ça, elle compte plus que tout pour moi. Et tu sais ce qui est bizarre, quand j'y pense, quand je me demande pourquoi ?

Elle est tout ce qui me reste de toi.

Je l'aime, tu sais – je l'aimais, en tout cas. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et je sais que je ne m'en empêcherai pas. Je me fais du mal, je sais. Elle le sait aussi, je crois. On n'en parle pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Ça fait encore trop mal, c'est trop flou ; alors on laisse les choses aller, le temps passer. On prie pour que ça aille mieux – je prie pour elle, en tout cas.

Les vagues viennent s'échouer sur le sable clair, laissant des traînées d'écumes salées sur leur passage. Comme une ombre, un reflet. Un souvenir, une blessure.

Cette fissure dans nos cœurs, que je n'ai jamais réussi à combler.

Elle n'est plus la même. Mais tu t'en doutes, pas vrai ? De toutes les personnes que tu as pu aimer, qui continuent de t'aimer, ça a sûrement été la plus touchée. Même si je l'aime, même si je veux l'aider, je n'arrive pas à me représenter un millième de la douleur qu'elle peut ressentir. Je m'en veux pour ça, parfois ; mais pas elle. Elle me rassure, elle me dit qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète. Elle me sourit.

Mais son sourire n'a plus jamais été le même. Son regard n'a plus jamais brillé comme il l'avait fait ; ses yeux ne sont que nuages et tempêtes, pluies diluviennes. Plus de soleil, plus de joie, plus de bonheur ; il est mort en même temps que toi, ce jour là.

Elle est morte en même temps que toi.

Je la regarde. Elle porte une robe blanche et un large chapeau assorti ; c'est moi qui lui ai acheté. À la réflexion, je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre un châle, une veste ou quelque chose du genre avec. Les vêtements ça a jamais été notre fort, pas vrai ? Mais tu sais ce qu'elle me dit quand je lui fait la remarque ? Elle me dit que c'est pas grave.

Parce qu'elle a tellement froid à l'intérieur que l'extérieur ne lui fait plus rien.

Elle parle de la même façon qu'avant. Tu sais, de cette façon naïve, étrange mais si unique en son genre. J'aime sa façon de parler ; j'aime tout chez elle, de toute façon. Je sais que tu aimais ça chez elle aussi. À la seule différence qu'elle ne dit plus « sama ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je n'ose pas lui demander, à vrai dire ; j'ai trop peur qu'elle me dise que c'est pour toi, qu'elle craque, qu'elle ne s'effondre et se mette à pleurer – alors je me contente de l'écouter.

Mais jamais ses mots ne m'ont fait autant de mal. Jamais sa naïveté n'a été aussi violente, aussi cruelle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux que l'écouter, essayer de la réconforter – mais je sais que ça ne s'en ira pas, qu'elle n'oubliera pas.

_« Juvia n'a pas froid. »_, elle m'a dit. _« Juvia ne ressent plus rien. C'est étrange... Il fait froid, mais Juvia a comme une brûlure dans la poitrine. Juvia aimerait que la brûlure s'en aille, parfois. La brûlure fait mal au cœur de Juvia. Le cœur de Juvia a mal, Lyon. Tout le temps mal... »_

Non, elle ne t'oublie pas.

J'aimerai, pourtant. J'aimerai t'oublier aussi, parfois – parce que moi aussi je brûle, moi aussi j'ai mal. Comme si une main invisible était là pour m'étrangler, pour m'empêcher de respirer. Et quand j'imagine qu'elle aussi elle brûle, qu'elle aussi on l'étrangle, j'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, pour chasser la douleur, la tarir – mais ça part pas, ça ne s'en va pas.

Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Elle sourit en regardant la mer, songeuse ; et elle est belle. Même si son sourire ne sera plus jamais le même, même si elle ne sera plus la même ; je m'en fiche tu vois, parce que je l'aime.

Parce que même si ce n'est plus la même, même si celle que j'aime a cessé d'exister en même temps que toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, qu'il faut absolument que je sois là pour elle, pour sécher ses larmes, la regarder souffrir et tomber pour pouvoir la relever. Et à cet instant là, alors qu'elle regarde pensivement l'étendue grise de la mer en souriant, je sais qu'elle pense à toi.

Elle pense toujours à toi. Et parfois, à travers elle, quand je me surprends à l'admirer, à la fixer, à l'observer, je me rends compte que c'est pareil de mon côté.

Qu'à chaque fois que je la regarde, la tristesse de son regard et ce faux-sourire lointain et rêveur accroché à ses lèvres me rappellent pourquoi je suis là. Me font prendre conscience que tu me manques aussi, que je pense à toi. Que t'es plus là.

Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Mais je l'aime quand même ; alors je reste. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle pense quand elle vient se réfugier dans mes bras, quand je prends sa main pour la rassurer, lui dire que je suis là, que je ne la quitterai pas ; je reste, quand bien même ça m'est douloureux. J'ai presque peur de lui dire que je l'aime, parfois. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que quand elle plonge son regard dans le mien, quand elle laisse tomber le masque de ce faux sourire qu'elle revêt chaque matin, qu'elle me laisse me noyer dans sa tristesse, je devine, je sais ; je sais que même si elle ne dit rien, même si elle se contente de me fixer, son cœur hurle que ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle veut l'entendre.

Que même après ça, elle continue d'espérer que ce sera toi qui le lui diras. Que ce soit toi qui l'aimeras, toi qui la chériras. Que tu seras toujours là à ses côtés, pour qu'elle puisse t'aimer, te protéger, te regarder, même de loin, même en secret.

Parce que nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de me donner ce que j'aurais aimé. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle me fait du mal, que j'ai mal de l'aimer et de la regarder s'effriter parce qu'elle est encore éperdument amoureuse d'un souvenir, d'un rêve brisé ; mais je reste.

Je suis celui qui sera là pour la protéger, la rassurer. Et même si je suis conscient que je ne parviendrai sûrement jamais à te remplacer ; je reste. Je suis là pour elle, le seul à pouvoir l'aider, à pouvoir la soulager.

À pouvoir l'aimer.

Je suis là, quand elle se réveille en hurlant la nuit, ses yeux exorbités plein de larmes glacées. Je suis là pour la prendre dans mes bras, endurer les coups, la rassurer ; et je me déteste pour ça. Je me déteste de lui dire que tout ira bien, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que ça s'arrangera. Je me hais de lui mentir et de lui dire que la situation s'améliorera, de lui dire qu'on s'en sortira ; parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Que je ne fais que lui donner d'autres rêves qui ne feront que mieux la briser, que je ne fais que la nourrir d'espoir dont le poids la fera toujours tomber.

Je la regarde. Elle est si belle, si tu savais. Ses cheveux ont encore poussé – elle est persuadée que tu les aimais mieux longs, alors elle les laisse comme ça. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas ; qu'ils soient cours ou longs, je sais que ça ne changera rien. Je l'aimerai quand même, toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Même si en retour, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve incapable de m'aimer.

Le vent fait virevolter ses mèches azur et l'oblige à tenir les pans de son chapeau de ses doigts longs et fins ; et elle est si belle, elle a l'air si fragile, comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'une simple brise pourrait la casser en deux, parfois. Oh, tu m'aurais affirmé le contraire, tu m'aurais dit qu'elle était l'une des plus puissantes et des plus fidèles de tes nakamas, qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer ; mais elle a changé.

Tu l'as toujours fait changer.

Elle essaie de sourire ; et en ça, j'admire sa force, je reste bouche bée devant sa volonté. Est-ce qu'elle fait ça pour que les autres aillent mieux en retour, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ? On s'attendait tous à ce que sa réaction soit des plus violentes, pourtant. Personne ne le sait, pas même moi ; toujours est-il que la pluie qui s'abat sur Magnolia ne nous trompe pas. Elle est la démonstration de sa tristesse, de cette tristesse qu'elle ne montre pas.

Sauf à moi.

Est-ce que c'est mon rôle dans cet histoire ? Est-ce que je ne serai toujours que celui qui sera là pour recoller les morceaux, l'aider à se relever ? Sécher ses larmes, la regarder s'effondrer, se briser, s'effriter ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, non ; mais ça ne parait pas si mal, au final.

Parce que je suis là, moi.

Tu nous manques. Tu me manques, à moi. Tu étais tout ce qui restait de ce que je pouvais appeler « famille », tu sais... Mais il n'y a que maintenant que je comprends à quel point tu m'étais important. Même pendant les sept années où toi et tes amis avez disparus, j'ai gardé l'espoir. Je te connaissais, je savais que tu te laisserais pas avoir comme ça, que tu te battras ; parce que c'est toi. Des deux, le plus fort, le plus déterminé, c'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

Tu sais, j'étais jaloux de toi, je crois. Je voulais être plus fort, plus puissant ; mais en tant qu'ainé, c'était bien normal, non ? Et pourtant... Pourtant, je me surprends à souhaiter que tu ai été plus fort. Plus puissant. Invincible, oui.

J'aurais tant voulu que tu ne puisses pas mourir.

Est-ce que c'était ça, être fort ? Se placer entre la mort et elle, la protéger au prix de ta vie ? C'est ça, dis ? Dans ce cas j'aurais dû être à ta place. J'aurais dû mourir pour toi. Pour elle.

Pour nous. Pour vous. Pour toi.

Les rayons clairs d'un soleil pâle viennent percer la mer de nuages gris – gris, gris, comme toi – pour faire scintiller la mer. Je la vois sourire, je vois ses yeux briller, je sens sa main dans la mienne trembler. Elle ne va pas tarder à craquer et à se mettre à pleurer, je le sais, je la connais. J'ai l'impression que chaque rouleau de vague qui se brise à la surface de la mer n'est qu'une vague de tristesse en plus. J'ai l'impression de me noyer de l'intérieur, de me noyer dans les méandres de mon propre cœur.

Elle, nous, toi, vous. On a pas vraiment changé de situation, au fond. Je l'aime, elle t'aime, et toi... Toi, sûrement un peu des deux, j'imagine. On sait pas. On le saura jamais.

J'aurais voulu avoir été à ta place. J'aurais voulu vous protéger tous les deux, j'aurais voulu qu'elle continue à sourire, que ses yeux brillent plus fort que tous les soleils du monde – comme quand tu étais là. Je sais que tu aurais séché ses larmes, que tu aurais fait partir la pluie – de ses yeux, de son cœur. Je sais que tu l'aurais fait mieux que moi, que tu aurais effacé sa peine, que tu aurais enfin ouvert les yeux et vu à quel point elle était belle, à quel point il était facile de l'aimer. Tu l'aurais aimée ; et c'est sûrement ce qu'elle aurait voulu, au fond, même si elle ne me le dit pas, même si elle n'en parle jamais. Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire, et je ne la forcerai pas à le faire ; je le sais.

La mer scintille ; c'est beau. Je pense à Ul, je pense à toi, à vous, au mot « famille ». Je me rends compte à quel point c'est chaud, à quel point c'est beau ; et, sans même avoir besoin de la regarder, je sais qu'elle atteint sa limite. Je la sens trembler, je regarde les nuages et les vois inexorablement se rapprocher.

Je sais que si elle ne le fait pas, c'est le ciel qui va se mettre à pleurer. Que si elle ne le fais pas devant moi, ce sera le monde entier qui le saura.

Alors elle craque.

Elle s'effondre ; je la retiens – je la retiendrai toujours. Elle se laisse aller contre moi. Silencieusement, d'abord ; et puis elle n'y arrive plus. Elle ne peut plus ; alors elle craque. Elle éclate, elle explose, et elle pleure, elle pleure plus fort, elle pleure plus encore. Je crois que je ne connais le sens véritable du mot « tristesse » que depuis que tu es parti, depuis qu'elle est comme ça.

Juvia est tristesse. Juvia est larmes, Juvia est pluie. Juvia est froid, Juvia est brûlure. Juvia est amour – amour que je ne peux que toucher du bout des doigts, de peur de lui faire du mal, de la briser davantage. Juvia est tout ça depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Juvia n'est plus rien depuis que tu es parti ; parce qu'elle s'est évaporée en même temps que toi.

Je ne dis rien ; je fixe l'océan. Son chapeau s'envole et va frôler les dunes argentées des vagues – tant pis. Je la serre fort contre moi, je caresse ses cheveux, entremêle tendrement mes doigts dans ses boucles bleues. Je lui murmure que tout va bien, que tout s'arrangera, qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, qu'elle devait essayer de croire en moi – et je lui mens. Je mens à la femme que j'aime, mais quelle importance après tout, puisqu'elle n'a plus que ça à se raccrocher, puisque c'est tout ce que j'ai pour la faire espérer.

Elle finira par se calmer, par s'apaiser. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ; c'est étrange, mais il ne pleut pas. Il pleut dans son cœur, il pleut dans des yeux ; mais le soleil brille toujours. Alors je lui dis les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je sais que je vais me détester, me haïr pour ce que je vais dire ; mais qu'importe, si ça suffit à la faire sourire.

« Regarde Juvia, il ne pleut pas. Regarde, il y a du soleil. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est parce qu'il est là ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous observe, qu'il nous regarde ? »

L'effet de ces mots est escompté, aussi cruels soient-ils. Elle cesse immédiatement de pleurer et essuie ses joues et ses yeux du dos de sa main en regardant le ciel ; et l'espace d'un instant, alors que ce soleil gris et pâle se reflète dans ses yeux, j'y vois un reflet plus chaud, plus lumineux. Une ombre, un souvenir ; la fissure menant à ses rêves, celle qu'elle garde depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Celle qu'elle agrandit sans le vouloir en pensant à toi. Celle que j'élargis en parlant de toi.

Parce que quoi qu'on fasse, quoi que je dise, ça nous mènera toujours à ça ; à toi. Au pourquoi de ma présence, au fait que tu ne sois plus là. Parce que t'es plus là.

Elle sourit et sèche ses larmes, pensive, rêveuse – et un coup d'œil peiné suffit à ce que je comprenne qu'elle est déjà loin, dans un monde de rêves et d'espoir dont ton nom est la clé. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça ; j'ai envie de pleurer à mon tour en la regardant, mais je m'abstiens. Ça ne fera qu'enfoncer le clou, remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle sourit, et doucement, presque comme une enfant, elle lève le bras et tente de toucher le ciel du bout des doigts. Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus, est-ce qu'elle essaie de t'atteindre ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis seulement là pour la relever, l'empêcher de tomber en la serrant dans mes bras.

Le reste, je ne le lui demanderai pas.

Tout est gris et plein de lumière. C'est calme, serein, presque silencieux. Discret, un peu ; et ça te ressemble tellement, au fond. Cette présence légère mais tout aussi importante, ces sourires discrets, ces paroles à l'apparence froide mais en vérité pleines de chaleur. Toutes ces choses étonnantes que tu parvenais à dire, la façon que tu avais de nous surprendre sans faire semblant, en restant toi-même, celui que tu étais ; ça me manque, je crois. Depuis toujours, tu sais... Même du temps où nous étions avec Ul. J'essayais de te parler, tu me rembarrais et m'envoyais balader mais... Mais je t'aimais quand même, ouais. Je crois que même durant ces années où j'étais aveuglé par ces rêves qui m'avaient brisé, je t'aimais quand même. J'aurais voulu avoir été cruel, avoir pensé ce que je disais, que tu ai mérité le mal que je t'avais fait – mais je ne peux pas, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir.

Parce que tu es mon frère. Et je t'aime. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimerai quand même.

Mon cœur se serre et me brûle. J'ai froid. Je regarde le ciel et m'étonne de le voir plus flou, brouillé. La main invisible vient m'étrangler, mon cœur chute et se noie. J'ai mal à la tête. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la simple tristesse, pas de la joie non plus. C'est comme si ces simples pensées venaient de rompre les barrières que j'avais inconsciemment érigées, comme si la vanne abimée et sur le point de se briser venait d'exploser, déversant ainsi toit ce qu'elle contenait.

Juvia baisse la main et se tourne vers moi. Les vagues continuent de lécher la berge et d'y laisser la blanche écume de souvenirs oubliés ; et j'ai mal, et je me noie. Je me noie sans elle, je me noie sans toi.

Parce que t'es plus là, Grey.

Il pleut dans mes yeux, il pleut dans mon cœur ; et je ne comprends pas, ne maîtrise pas, ne calcule pas. J'ai trop mal pour ça. Les larmes qui coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues sont gelées ; et pour une fois, je crois que si, je sais pourquoi.

Parce que t'es plus là. Et ton absence me fait plus de mal que n'importe quoi. Parce que tu es mon frère, parce que je t'aime. Parce que je t'aimais.

Parce que ces mots ne m'ont jamais fait autant de mal. Penser « Je t'aime » en pensant à toi me fait mal. Ton absence est fissure, ton absence est blessure ; et j'ai mal, mal.

Les vagues s'écrasent avec encore plus de violence, si c'est possible. Mes genoux rencontrent douloureusement le sable gris et humide – mais le simple constat que les vêtements pourraient se salir ou s'abîmer ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Parce qu'il pleut dans mon cœur, il pleut dans mes yeux ; penser est devenu impossible. Réfléchir est devenu impossible ; alors je craque. Et j'ai honte, honte de ne pas être aussi fort que toi, honte de ne pas t'avoir protégé, honte de ne pas être capable de la rendre heureuse.

Tout n'a jamais été que mensonges et illusions. Les mots pour réconforter Juvia, les mots pour étouffer la douleur dans laquelle je me noie en ce moment. Est-ce pour ça que tu étais si silencieux ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas de mensonges, de faux mots ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai pas.

Parce que tu ne répondras pas.

Le soleil vient faire briller les remous de l'eau, scintiller le sable ; et elle est là, elle. Elle est toujours là – dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, à mes côtés. Elle me regarde ; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors que je lui demande silencieusement pardon, alors que mes yeux débordants de larmes la dévorent du regard, je sens sa présence. Je sais qu'elle est là.

Qu'elle est là, à côté de moi. Que son esprit n'est pas noyé dans toutes ces pensées, ces promesses et rêves brisés ; elle est là. Elle me regarde pleurer en silence, les yeux brillants, elle aussi – alors elle vient essuyer mes larmes, comme je l'avais fait. Lentement, gracieusement, elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, prends mon visage entre ses mains, m'oblige à la regarder. Et je la regarde, je la regarde parler, je la regarde sourire, je la regarde pleurer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais qu'importe, au fond ; le simple fait de la savoir vivante à mes côtés, de l'entendre parler suffit à me faire revivre, à me rassurer.

Sa voix est pleine de la lumière que tu lui as transmise. Ses mots, je ne les comprends pas, non ; mais ils m'empêchent de sombrer, de me noyer. Elle m'atteint en plein cœur ; et chaque larme versée, chaque regard échangé me pousse à lutter, à remonter du bord du gouffre où je suis tombé. Sa main serre violemment la mienne, m'empêche de sombrer.

Comme toi. Comme toi et tes mots. Comme toi et ta sincérité, les choses que tes paroles froides pouvaient cacher. Comme toi – et bordel, tu me manques. Et je t'aime, putain, je t'aime. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais. Je me fais du mal en pensant que je t'en veux d'être parti et de nous avoir laissés, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, de ressentir autre chose que du manque et de la peine.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je t'ai blessé ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ces choses, avec Deliora, Ul, l'île de Galuna ? Est-ce que c'était pour me sentir mieux, pour me protéger ? Je ne sais pas.

Je t'ai perdu. J'ai perdu une partie de moi ; et avec toi, le rempart de glace que j'avais érigé s'en est allé. Je t'aime. Et ça fait mal, et ça brûle, me submerge dans cette douleur à laquelle j'ai tenté d'échapper – mais je t'aime quand même. Parce que cet amour est la raison de ma douleur, de sa douleur, de notre douleur. Quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas, qui ne s'effacera pas.

L'océan est un reflet de ma peine, le soleil la présence de Juvia et la lumière qu'elle m'apporte. Ça vient de façon brusque, comme les vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable. C'est douloureux, d'abord ; mais l'écume, les souvenirs qui en résultent le sont plus encore. Les questions que je me pose sont absurdes. Les réponses que j'en tire encore plus ; et pourquoi penser à ça maintenant ?

J'aurais tant voulu te protéger, te ramener ; mais je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme et ses faiblesses, un homme et son cœur. Ton choix ne me parait pas bon, mais même si je t'en veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te comprendre en serrant Juvia dans mes bras. Je ne suis qu'un homme ; alors je ne comprends que maintenant. Ce que tu étais, ce que j'ai été, ce que nous sommes. Je commence tout juste à m'en rendre compte, ouais.

Qu'il n'y a que maintenant que tu es parti que je comprends à quel point tu es capable de me manquer.

Elle pleure encore. J'ai froid à l'intérieur, mais la chaleur de son corps si fragile contre le mien me transmet une chaleur que je suis incapable de repousser. J'inspire un grand coup, lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Les nuages s'écartent. Le ciel s'éclaircit – et ma peine avec.

Alors Juvia se redresse. Ses yeux brillent, mais elle essaie de me sourire. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains froides ; je ne dis rien. Je les réchauffe simplement des miennes et la regarde, m'étonnant encore de la stupeur que je ressens encore en voyant à quel point elle est belle.

Elle sourit. Et elle est belle.

« Il ne faut plus pleurer maintenant, Lyon. »

J'aime sa voix quand elle prononce mon nom. J'aime ce que j'y ressens, ce que j'y comprends – et derrière tout ça, je te vois, toi, dans une vague, un nuage, une brise, un soleil froid.

« Grey nous regarde. Grey nous sourit. Juvia le sait. Elle le sent. »

Mon cœur se serre à l'entente de ses mots – et je me surprends à souhaiter qu'ils soient vrais. Je comprends l'effet qu'ont mes mensonges sur elle, et je finis par moins me détester, au final ; parce que ça fait du bien. Sa voix apaise ma douleur, ses mots pansent mes blessures. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vrais, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Juste d'y croire.

Elle est merveilleuse, tu sais ? Vraiment merveilleuse.

« Lyon doit être fort. Juvia aussi essaiera d'être forte. »

Elle est adorable ; je souris. Comment ne pas sourire face à tant de combativité ? Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a transmit ce trait de caractère. Je l'aime. Je t'aime.

J'aime Juvia et ce qu'elle est, tout ce que tu lui a donné.

« Alors Juvia et Lyon doivent sourire. Pour Grey... Parce que Juvia est sûre que- »

Sa voix s'étrangle, elle éclate en sanglots ; mais je ne la blâme pas pour ça. Je sais que c'est difficile. Elle est courageuse. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu le savais.

Je la laisse pleurer. Je sais que ça va plus la fatiguer qu'autre chose, mais je compte aussi sur ce flot de larmes pour laisser couler les questions qu'elle se pose, ce qu'elle ne parvient pas à exprimer. Je sais aussi que ça m'obligera à penser à autre chose, à me relever.

À être plus fort. À regarder vers l'avenir, comme Ul l'avait voulu pour nous – comme tu le voulais sûrement pour nous. Je la rendrai heureuse. Je chasserai ses larmes, effacera sa peine ; et qu'importe qu'il en reste une ombre et un souvenir, qu'importe que ça nous oblige à regarder de temps en temps en arrière.

Les vagues continuent leur course. Je ne pleure plus, Juvia non plus ; elle regarde la mer avec moi, sa main dans la mienne. Elle se réfugie dans mes bras, je la vois sourire.

Sourire comme quand tu étais là. Sourire comme quand c'était pour toi.

« Juvia n'a plus froid, maintenant. »

Sa voix qui brise le silence est une véritable extase, un soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens de la vie dans sa voix – pas juste le fantôme de ce qu'elle était, pas juste le souvenir de la femme qui t'aimais comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je la serre plus fort contre moi ; j'en ai besoin. Besoin de la sentir vivante, besoin d'une raison pour me redresser, combattre, me relever, lutter.

Pour regarder vers l'avenir, comme tu l'avais fait.

« On s'en sortira, Juvia. La douleur s'en ira.

— Juvia sait. Mais Juvia... Juvia n'oubliera pas Grey. »

Ces mots sont comme une piqûre, aussi bienveillante que douloureuse. Bien-sûr que nous ne t'oublierons pas. Moi-même, je ne m'en sens pas capable ; mais je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

Je comprends ce qu'elle me demande.

Avec tendresse, je dépose un baiser sur son front ; elle ne dit rien et se laisse aller contre moi. Je la remercie en l'entourant de mes bras.

Les vagues vont et viennent, presque avec mélancolie. Pourtant, même tristes, elles continuent inlassablement de s'écraser sur le sable, reviennent puis recommencent, laissant des traînées d'écumes derrière leur passage ; un peu comme nous, âmes brisées aux cœurs meurtris. Un peu comme nous, perdus sur cette plage déserte, à la mer grise, au ciel et à l'horizon bleus.

« Je sais, Juvia. J'attendrai. Je ne te presserai pas. »

Mais peut-être n'ont-elles besoin qu'un peu de temps, elles aussi. De se recueillir, de rassembler l'écume pleine de souvenirs.

Elle ne dit rien. Sans un mot, elle prend ma main et se relève, m'aidant à faire de même. Je la remercie du regard et l'observe un moment ; elle me rend mon sourire et exerce une légère pression sur mes doigts.

Elle est belle ; et je l'aime. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est elle, j'ai besoin d'elle parce qu'elle est la dernière chose vivante et importante qui me ramène à toi. Je l'aime parce que j'ai autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de moi ; parce que même lorsque l'avenir lui sourira, à elle ou à moi, nous ne t'oublierons pas. Nous ne t'effacerons pas. La blessure deviendra cicatrice ; et je la relèverai, je l'aiderai, je l'aimerai, tout comme elle vivra, elle sourira. Et qu'importe s'il faille que je la regarde en aimer un autre, qu'importe si je dois rester loin d'elle et l'aimer de là ; je respecterai son choix.

La femme de pluie aux rêves brisés qu'elle était devenue redeviendra la femme rayonnante en laquelle tu l'as changée. J'en suis certain – je le sais.

Les vagues viennent caresser la plage. L'eau claire et salée vient lécher les plaies du sable, comble le vide laissé par des empreintes avec douceur et n'y laisse que des traînées d'écume mousseuse ; et alors que je lui prend la main, alors que je l'emmène et jette un dernier regard en arrière, je comprends.

Qu'elle t'aimera toujours. Que je t'aimerai toujours.

Mais que ce qui comblera nos blessures seront les bons moments que nous avons partagés. Les mots et bagarres échangées, les sourires rendus, les larmes chassées.

Qu'au lieu de la peine, c'est l'écume de ta présence qui nous poussera à avancer, Grey.

* * *

Je vous l'avoue, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive d'ailleurs... Enfin. Vous en pensez quoi, sinon ? :3

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas ! Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une de mes autres pulsions émotives, je vous dis à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


End file.
